Of Whispered Secrets
by Whorendous
Summary: They were teammates, enemies, and lovers. A series of Sasu/Saku oneshots.
1. Support

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto plot or it's characters. I just like to play with them.

Summary: They were teammates, enemies, and lovers. A series of oneshots.

Status: Incomplete

Rating: T

Posted: 02/02/10

Author's Note: These oneshots are old. Very old. So please be mindful of that in your reviews. I know the plot in Naruto has changed immeasurably.

* * *

The pain was burning. It felt like he swallowed fire and it was searing into every cell in his body. The dim lights of the underground pit Orochimaru threw him in was slowly fading under his blurry sight. This was worse then any of the curse mark sessions. Then again it was the final one. The one he needed to kill the man he longed to watch die by his hands.

"Sasuke-kun, this will be the last curse mark enhancing session we will have."

_**He just wants to limit my powers. **_

"Tch, afraid I'll turn on you?"

Orochimaru laughed, and then coughed a little. Sweat trickled down his forehead. Kabuto moved to his aid but stopped as Orochimaru's hand raised in his direction. Orochimaru regained his composure and smirked at his next vessel.

"Mah Mah, Sasuke-kun. More like you've reached the pinnacle of the heaven mark which you bear. Two years and you've achieved something I thought was impossible. Ah, your Uchiha blood has proven most successful."

Sasuke could feel the disgusting Sannin's desire for his body; his bloodline, and the need to kill rushed through his veins. He quelled it quickly.

_**Not yet.**_

"Fine. Lets get on with it already."

"Don't talk to Lord Orochimaru like that", Kabuto admonished.

Orochimaru grinned and licked his lips with his snake-like tongue. It began.

They left him an hour or so ago. He couldn't remember, time was distorted from him right now. He just had to get through this one transformation of the curse seal and he would be powerful enough to kill Itachi. Sasuske's scream ripped apart his thoughts. He sank to his knees. He couldn't help, like every time, feel like something was missing. He tried to repress it.

_Her hand on his back._

The first time he went through the same pain, he wasn't alone.

_Her warmth was so close._

And like every time before, he failed.

_The smell of her shampoo lingered in his nostrils. His brain focused on the feeling of her hand in his own left hand. He squeezed tight. He probably broke it. But, for some reason, the more he concentrated on that smooth hand the less the pain seemed to be. He would wonder why later, but for now all he could think was the pain. _

_**Don't let go.**_

_He squeezed harder._

_**God, it hurts. **_

_**Just don't let go.**_

_Her hand squeezed back. _

_**Thank you...**_

Anger grew in him. He screamed silently. He wouldn't let the memories last. He was stronger now. His sword slipped from the purple rope behind him.

_She never let go, he noticed. Then he fainted._

He wobbled up to stand only to be brought back down by the clawing pain.

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

His head snapped up and he searched the darkness. Nothing. But was so clear. And it was then that he slammed his fists into the dirt.

_**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!**_

He forced himself to stand, despite his thighs ripping apart every inch from the effort. He closed his eyes and turned his face to the ceiling. He swallowed the bile creeping in his throat.

_**She doesn't exist.**_

His left hand twitched.

_**She doesn't exist. **_

_**They don't matter.**_

His eyes opened to reveal the Sharingan. And the black waved dots slithered around him and his body twisted and molded until he looked like a winged demon. The demon he hoped he would become to defeat his brother. The final stage of the curse mark was complete. He jumped up to the railings above to meet with his teacher. He pushed his memories and heart, beyond reach for the last time.

Or so he hoped.

* * *

Review, my pets.


	2. Wasted

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto plot or it's characters. I just like to play with them.

Summary: They were teammates, enemies, and lovers. A series of oneshots.

Status: Incomplete

Rating: M

Posted: 02/02/10

Author's Note: These oneshots are old. Very old. So please be mindful of that in your reviews. I know the plot in Naruto has changed immeasurably.

* * *

_We wasted so much…_

Sakura's hands reached up and brushed his black hair away from his pale face.

_So much time…_

She could feel his breath falling behind her own. It was only a matter of time now...

_Time…_

A wry smile twisted her pale pink lips. A rare thing for a shinobi…time…

Her cold finger tips grazed his equally cold lips. Her eyes unnaturally dry. She wondered slightly, if this was a product of her ANBU days.

His eyes opened and she noted how extremely dull they were.

_No light…_

_But I suppose you haven't seen the light for awhile, ne Sasuke-kun?_

"Sakura…"

He lifted a bloody palm in the direction he detected her breath. He no longer could see…

Oh how he wished he could see…just her smile one more time…

"Sasuke-kun…" Her hands together grasped the top and bottom of his hand. She brought it up towards her mouth. The bitter taste of the blood weaved between her lips. Yet despite everything…she forced a smile. Just for him.

"Thank you…" How she knew…he didn't know…

_Because she still loves you…_

She sobbed. Familiar words…so familiar…

Her hands painfully grasped his to her face. Clumsily, she fell to his chest. His heartbeat slowing down…

_**Love dove.**_

_**Love dove. **_

_**Lo-**_

"You're welcome, Sasuke-kun."

She kissed his dead mouth, for the first and last time.

_We wasted so much time…_

* * *

_Tragic end to a tragic pair. _

_Review lovelies!_


End file.
